


Hatred

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, again literally in that order lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Lucina hated herself sometimes.





	

 She hated herself sometimes.  
  
 The enemy sprawled lifelessly in front of her feet. His face was pressed hard into the hard ground. His axe was a few inches away from crooked, ripped fingers. Blood pooled out of his sliced face, out of his gaping chest. A bloody trail slid to her direction, contents heavy and disgusting as it soaked the front of her shoes. Some splatters had touched and soiled the palm of her cold hand.  
  
 The blood felt cold.   
  
 Lower lip shook just the slightest. Deep azure eyes were void of lively emotion. The Brand in her eye glinted under the bright sunlight, and Lucina finally flinched a little at the sight of dark crimson trailing in the curve of her shivering palm.  
  
 The stench curled wires in her throat. Her voice gargled heavily in her throat. Tears pooled faintly in the corners of her eyes. One breath was inhaled, then held hardly inside her screaming lungs.  
  
 Air came out as a silent gasp through trembling lips.  
  
 Suddenly, as if her soul had finally fused back with her body, her shoulders flinched harshly at the sight of another hand touching her right palm. Immediately she turned to the side. Immediately her head cocked forward. Those glorious gleam of pure azures then shimmered in shock at his presence.  
  
 Inigo merely flashed a bittersweet smile.  
  
 Without a word, he wiped away the blood off her right palm. He didn’t bother to use a handkerchief. He didn’t bother to find anything that could prevent him from touching the vile liquid himself.   
  
 He didn’t care. He couldn’t if he saw such a broken expression.  
  
 Semi-callous fingers swiped across the shivering hand. One thumb pressed gently into her palm, then slid to the side until the blood either trickled downwards or remained stuck on the pads of his fingers. His other hand curled around her own, touch gentle and careful as if he was handling a baby bird. Soft brown eyes silently focused on her beautiful hands, Inigo slowly traced his right fingers upwards across the shape of her slim ones.  
  
 It gave her a minute, but Lucina soon realized that the warmth she felt came not only from his own body; faint purple smoke slithered from under his hands. And just as he slowly traced his fingers up to the tips of her own, the blood no longer stained or taunted her body.  
  
 Her hand was clean again.  
  
 Tears pooled even more until one trickled down her tanned cheek.  
  
 And another and another finally trailed downwards once she felt him leaning closer for a kiss.  
  
 His lips were warm as it brushed her face.  
  
 Eyelids heavily fluttered shut, Lucina took another shaky breath and limped forward. Right hand still being grasped by him, the great lord stopped and weakly nuzzled his collarbone. Up and down her head slowly shook, face gingerly brushing his warm body.  
  
 A sob finally cracked between clenched teeth once she felt his right arm pressed around her back.  
  
 His lips were warm, she thought, as Lucina felt a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead.  
  
 Lucina hated herself sometimes.  
  
 But thankfully, that feeling never lingered for so long, for Inigo was always close by to help her think otherwise.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> who wants some lucigo angst i know i do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
